1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle instrument clusters generally, and, more particularly, to a novel applique for such instrument clusters that requires no adhesive.
2. Background Art
Vehicle instrument clusters of the type under consideration here are found, for example, in automobiles, trucks, and the like. The graphics on such instrument clusters typically are incorporated in applique substrates, the applique substrates being attached to an underlying surface by means of mechanical fasteners or adhesives to control applique loads encountered within service environments. Consequently, applique fasteners and other attachment processes are employed within the final instrument cluster design, which can significantly and adversely affect unit cost and complexity, as well as not being entirely satisfactory in some instances.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide an applique for an instrument cluster that does not require an adhesive or mechanical fasteners.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide such an applique that is economical and easy to apply.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such an applique that can be used in multi-gage instrument clusters.
It is another object of the invention to provide such an applique that is resistant to mechanical and thermal loads.
Other objects of the invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.
The present invention achieves the above objects, among others, by providing, in a preferred embodiment, a vehicle instrument, comprising: a housing; a light pipe disposed in said housing; an applique disposed on a face of said light pipe; and a retainer disposed over said face of said light pipe, said retainer having structure pressing against an outer periphery of said applique to hold said applique against said face of said light pipe, said applique having no other means of attachment to said face of said light pipe.